Any Love
by InspiredByLemons
Summary: Eight months after her break up with Jake, a chance encounter under the blistering hot Greek sun causes Bella to realize that she is ready to love once more. Set against a backdrop of tracks from the Luther Vandross album, 'Any Love'.


**A/N: This is a one-shot that I submitted recently as part of the WeHeartIt competition hosted by TwiLightFicZoneContest. I didn't win, but I'd still like to share this story with you…**

**This is a departure from my current multi-chapter fic – and is rated M for language and an adult theme. If you've been reading 'A Second Chance' and are not yet 18, please consider avoiding this fic until you're ready…**

**The story is set against a backdrop of tracks from the Luther Vandross album, 'Any Love'.**

**The tracks I have used are:**

**Are You Gonna Love Me**

**Come Back**

**Any Love**

**Love Won't Let Me Wait**

**I Know You Want To**

**As always: the characters named Bella and Edward belong to Stephenie Meyer. However, since my characters have pretty much nothing at all to do with SM's characters – other than their names – I think we're good to go! The locations are all real. Feel free to Google them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Any Love<strong>

**Monday  
><strong>

"Please ensure that you have collected all of your belongings," the sing-song voice instructs over the loudspeaker. "Thank you for flying with us today, and we wish you a pleasant stay in Greece."

I smile quietly to myself, checking the side pocket of my oversized handbag. _Passport and tickets all present and correct._

Slowly I make my way down the aisle toward the exit. I've been planning this holiday forever, it seems, and now that I'm finally here, I hope to start enjoying life again. It's been eight months since my acrimonious split from Jake – time enough for the wounds to heal – and I'll be damned if I'm going to let the memories of our parting spoil my vacation.

Stepping from the plane, I momentarily catch my breath as a wall of heat rises from the tarmac. Soaring temperatures have been predicted, and for once it appears as though the weather channel got it right. _This is going to be my best vacation yet!_

I make my way slowly through passport control and customs, emerging into the blistering heat once more, equipped with a small suitcase. I'm traveling light. Having been to my destination before, I know I won't need much to wear. A couple of bikinis, T-shirts, shorts and four sun dresses are all I require. My beach towel is probably the heaviest item in my case. Oh, and of course I've brought along my trusty companion, _Le Lapin_, as he's affectionately known. He's served me well for the past few months.

Threading my way through the exiting masses, I spot a board bearing my travel company logo held high in the air. I head toward it and the row of buses.

"Passengers for Aegina and Agistri, please make your way to bus number ten!" the tour company representative calls out. "Bus number ten for Aegina and Agistri!"

The crowd thins, and I catch my first glimpse of the person behind the voice. _Oh my God, he's hot!_ As I approach him, I take in his bronzed complexion and toned physique. He's wearing a pale blue polo shirt tucked into navy chinos that are slung low on his narrow hips. His shoulders are broad, and the hairs on his bare arms glint in the sunlight. His fine, chiseled features are simply stunning: strong jaw with a hint of stubble, smiling lips, bright white teeth and the most amazing almond-shaped, deep-blue eyes I've ever seen on a man. And his hair! It appears to be made of a multitude of colors: russet, gold, bronze. He ruffles through it with his free hand, leaving it looking messy, yet sexy, and _just-fucked_ _– yes, that's what it looks like._ But I'm not here for the eye-candy. I'm here to recharge my batteries.

I clear my throat as I approach him.

"Um, which is bus number ten?" I glance briefly at the name embroidered in navy letters on his shirt. _Hmm – 'Edward'. That's a little old-fashioned._

Edward consults his clipboard then looks down at me. His face breaks into a huge, welcoming smile. "Morning, Miss…?"

"Swan. Bella Swan. I'm heading for Agistri? Bus ten?"

"Ah, you're with me then! Our bus is right over there." He indicates with the clipboard. "We'll be leaving in about ten minutes – we have to be at Piraeus for eleven thirty. Stow your case in the baggage area and hop on. Oh, and by the way, I'm Edward." He offers his hand, and when I reach out to shake it, I'm momentarily startled by the smoothness of his skin. His long fingers reach around my hand as he shakes it with just the right amount of pressure.

* * *

><p>The ride to the bustling port of Piraeus takes just over half an hour, with the bus threading its way through busy streets and narrow lanes, past flea markets and church squares. All around, the hectic life of Athens plays out before me under the baking sun.<p>

Pulling up close to a medium-sized boat in the harbor, I'm relieved that the island I'm heading for isn't a popular destination. Most tourists seem to be boarding the boats to Lesbos or Mykonos.

I exit the bus and collect my case, ready for the hour-long crossing. Edward appears behind me, checking his paperwork once more. "So, you're staying on Agistri?"

My heart unexpectedly skips a beat. _He truly is gorgeous!_ "It looks like you've been here before?"

"Um, yeah," I reply. "I came here a couple of years ago with my 'then boyfriend'. We fell in love with the place."

"_Then_ boyfriend?" Edward looks at me quizzically. "Does that mean he's now an ex?"

"Well and truly." I nod. "We broke up at the start of the year."

"Too bad – for him." Edward flashes a crooked smile that fills my insides with butterflies. "He must have been crazy."

* * *

><p>The boat's horn sounds as the motors start up, signaling that the journey across the Saronic Gulf is about to begin. I settle myself in a seat on the deck and prepare for the short crossing, pulling out a book to read. After a short while, I push my sunglasses up onto my head and stare at the sea in contemplation<p>

Resting my book in my lap, I briefly remember the last time I made this crossing. Jake and I had been so in love at the time; it's strange to think that it all came to such a bitter end. It's left me feeling empty and unlovable.

My attention is drawn to Edward, who is busy chatting to a middle-aged couple farther along the deck. _I wonder where he's based, _I muse._ It would be fun if he were on Agistri too. Might serve as a bit of a distraction._

I've been working hard at rebuilding my life ever since my break-up with Jake. My best friend, Angela, has nursed me through the weeks of crying and encouraged me to join the gym to work on my self-confidence. Unfortunately, she has failed so far in her bid to get me dating again. When it comes to relationships, I just feel I no longer have what it takes, and I've pretty much resigned myself to a life on my own.

* * *

><p>As the boat maneuvers into the small harbor of Aegina Island, I don my glasses so that I can watch Edward surreptitiously. He's clearly in his element, assisting passengers from the boat, and directing them to the waiting taxis. He moves fluidly and ensures that every customer is given a welcoming smile. <em>I bet he earns a sizeable commission.<em>

Once the last of those staying on Aegina have left the boat, I watch as Edward walks up the gangplank again and signals to one of the operatives that we can continue the journey. I look back down at my book, desperate not to blush as I notice him walking toward me.

"Next stop, Agistri," he announces as he reaches my chair. "Would you care for a drink?"

"What? Oh, sure. Here, let me..." I reach down to grab my purse, assuming he's looking for some kind of tip.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Edward steps back in mock horror. "Iced tea good for you?"

"Uh-huh, thanks," I stammer.

Edward strolls over to the small bar and soon returns with two bottles of iced tea and two straws.

"Sorry, they're out of glasses," he says as he passes me a bottle. "Straw?" He holds out a straw for me, and as I take it, our fingers meet briefly. I look up to find him staring at me intently, and I tremble inwardly as I notice how hot his gaze is. _This isn't meant to happen._

"Thanks," I murmur, lowering my eyes with chagrin. _He's so incredibly hot! _I pop the straw into the bottle and begin to suck, willing the cold liquid to cool me off in more ways than one.

"So, are you staying in Skala or Milos?" Edward grabs his clipboard and shuffles through the papers to check. "Ah, Milos, excellent choice. I have to say, it's far nicer than Skala. Quieter, but more authentic, if you know what I mean. The beach isn't that great, but you can always catch the bus to the little bay if you're desperate for a change of scenery. I have to warn you though, there's been a little bit of nude sunbathing going on there, so if that's not your thing…" His sentence remains unfinished.

"Is it?" He stares at me, raising his eyebrows inquiringly. "Would you consider baring all while you're here?"

I can feel my cheeks redden as mortification threatens to consume me. _What is he asking?_

"Um, ah, I hadn't really given it any thought," I stutter, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," Edward responds, placing his hand on his chest apologetically. "That was way too forward of me. I've embarrassed you." He leans over and puts a hand on my knee, causing my skin to tingle. "Will you forgive me?"

My eyes widen at the contact and I look up to see Edward gazing deeply at me once again. _My God, he's irresistible!_ I squirm, briefly, willing myself not to blush and expose how I'm feeling about his overly familiar approach.

"Um, just this once," I reply, lowering my eyes shyly.

* * *

><p>The tiny island of Agistri soon appears on the horizon, causing my heart to skip a beat. I wonder for a moment whether I have been right to return here. <em>Will it reopen old wounds?<em> As we near the little harbor, I gather my bag and case, and wait with eager anticipation at the side of the boat, ready to be among the first to disembark.

Edward reappears at my side, clipboard in hand, all set to assist the handful of remaining tourists onto the island.

"I'm really sorry," he murmurs as we stand side by side. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Can I make it up to you? Maybe meet for a drink later?"

I can barely believe it. Here I am, ready to start a week's holiday in the sun on a tiny Greek island, and the hottest tour rep I have ever met is asking to meet me for a drink. If my friend Angela were here, I'm sure she'd be screaming "You go girl!" right now.

"I'd like that." I surprise myself with my reply.

"You would?" Edward responds, a hint of amazement evident in his voice. "Wow! Okay, I'll be giving the 'welcome talk' in the Hotel Boulas at six this evening. It usually takes about an hour. Do you want to meet me there?"

"Sure, I'll see you at seven." I smile. I know the island like the back of my hand and have no desire to listen to the sales pitch.

* * *

><p>Replacing the lid on the bottle of nail polish, I wave my hands in front of me, inspecting the color. I've chosen a subtle pink, as I'm not accustomed to wearing polish – at least not on my fingernails.<p>

I check my watch, determined to get to the Hotel Boulas on time. I hope that Edward hasn't forgotten – it would be nice to think that I might have someone to pass the time with while I'm here.

* * *

><p>Hovering nervously in the doorway, I'm anxious not to disturb him while he's with the last remaining clients from the welcome talk. He has obviously showered and is clean-shaven, making him look younger and incredibly sexy. He's talking animatedly with a young couple, outlining the details of their boat trip to the nearby islands of Hydra and Spetse.<p>

"We'll stop off on Hydra for lunch, and you'll have a chance to swim from the boat," he explains. "So don't forget to pack your swimwear and sunscreen. I'll see you tomorrow at nine."

Handing them a receipt, he begins stacking his papers, his work for the evening obviously done.

"Um, hi," I stammer as I enter the hotel bar.

Edward looks up, raking a hand through his hair. "Miss Swan! Hello! Sorry to have kept you waiting there…"

"Not at all," I reply. "Oh, and please, call me Bella."

"Bella it is then." He smiles, placing his pen inside his shirt pocket, and stands to greet me. He's still wearing his work uniform, but has changed to a pale-blue, short-sleeved cotton shirt. The color compliments his eyes beautifully.

"So, what would you like to drink?" he asks, stepping toward the bar. "I'm officially off-duty now, so I was gonna grab a beer." Turning, he scrutinizes me and adds, "You strike me as more of a white wine girl, right?"

"Um, I don't mind, really. Beer's good." I nod.

"Okay, two Amstel's coming up!"

We wander out onto the veranda with our drinks and sit at one of the rickety little tables facing out toward the harbor. For a while we remain silent, admiring the view and listening to the music being piped through the ancient speakers.

_Anywhere you say to be  
>From the sky down to the ground<br>If I hear you calling me  
>I will never let you down<br>What if I were far away  
>Would the love fire still burn<br>I want to know if you would be  
>Still in love when I return<em>

I steal a furtive glance at Edward, admiring his strong jaw line and long lashes. The area between my thighs tingles, and I feel the heat gathering between my breasts. _Geez, he is sex on legs!_

"Thanks for agreeing to meet with me, Bella." Edward begins. "I was afraid I'd really screwed things up this morning, you know, with my double entendre." His lips turn up into a crooked grin. "You have to excuse me. I have a bit of a twisted sense of humor when I'm coming off night-shift."

_Of course, he must have been at the airport all night. _I lower my eyes, ashamed at not having worked that out earlier.

"Hey." Edward reaches out, but catches himself at the last second, figuring I might not be amenable to his touch. "Why so shy?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just feel so stupid. I'm sorry for overreacting," I bite my lower lip nervously.

"It's not you who should be apologizing," Edward replies, his voice soothing. "I've been working here so long; I think my social skills have taken a bit of a battering. If anything, it's me who was in the wrong." He reaches out again and this time he hesitantly lifts my chin.

"I'm truly sorry for making you feel uncomfortable," he whispers. "I hope you'll forgive me. It's just…I don't think I've ever met anyone as beautiful as you."

I'm momentarily stunned as my gaze shifts to his eyes. They are so incredibly blue and deep, and they brim with sincerity. My breath hitches as I realize how close his face is to mine, and a shiver of electricity courses through my body, threatening to turn my insides into molten lava.

"I hope I haven't shocked you," Edward murmurs, staring at me intently.

"Um, no, I…" I shiver again involuntarily. _The way he's looking at me – it's like he's fucking me with his eyes!_

"You're cold. Come on, let's go inside." Edward rises to guide me back into the bar.

I'm in no state to argue.

* * *

><p>He gathers the paperwork he has left on one of the dining tables. "Well, Bella, I guess I'll be leaving you to enjoy the rest of your evening." I think he's embarrassed by his confession on the veranda.<p>

"Oh." My heart sinks. I'd hoped he might stay for at least one more drink. "I was planning on taking a walk along the harbor, and then stopping for a bite to eat at the Café Ness. I don't suppose you'd care to join me?" I hope I don't come across as being as desperate as I sound.

"Ah, um," Edward responds, and I'm sure I can see he's wrestling with his conscience, since _fraternizing with the clients_ is sure to be off-limits. "Sure. Just let me drop off my paperwork, and I'll be right there."

I berate myself for putting him in such an awkward position.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday<br>**

I wake early and pull the cotton bed sheet over my head, my thoughts turning to the events of the previous evening.

Edward was so incredibly attentive. _And hot!_ He'd helped me make sense of the menu and suggested the best food combinations. More than once, he'd let his fingers slip across mine, as if by accident, and each time I'd experienced such an amazing sensation race through me that, by the end of the evening, I'd been positively buzzing with desire.

"Shoot!" I exclaim, sitting up abruptly. "What time is it?"

The walls do not respond.

Scrambling for my watch, I note with disappointment that it's a quarter after ten.

_Damn!_ I'd promised Edward that I would meet him down at the harbor at nine this morning. He's on a day trip to Hydra and Spetse today. God knows what he must think of me now…

I remember Edward's parting words. "You will come, won't you? I know you're not booked on the trip, but it would be so good to see you before I go."

He had lifted my hand, then, and drawn it to his lips, kissing me softly and chastely on my knuckles.

"Sure I will," I'd whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday<br>**

I sigh, shifting on my sun lounger, carefully untying my bikini straps to avoid tan lines. Three days have passed since my arrival and my magical first evening on the island. I failed miserably at seeing Edward the following morning and haven't caught a glimpse of him since. I'm assuming he isn't interested enough to seek me out.

I close my eyes again; the sun is blazing, making it impossible to read. I can't even be bothered to listen to my iPod, preferring to lie here, baking, in the late afternoon heat. At least I'm getting plenty of rest.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

My heart skips a beat as I open my eyes, shielding them quickly from the sun with my hand.

"Edward!" I take in the vision before me. He's in his work outfit – navy shorts and a pale blue polo shirt emblazoned with the company logo – but he looks every bit as hot as I remember.

"I'm so, so sorry…" I shuffle into a seated position, grabbing my bikini straps to stop my top from slipping down.

"Hey! Woah there!" Edward holds up his hands to calm me. "Why the panic?"

"I feel awful," I apologize breathlessly. "I overslept. Honestly, it wasn't that I didn't want to see you."

Edward shakes his head and crouches down, his face inches away from mine. I breathe in his scent – salty, musky, intoxicating.

"Sshh," he whispers, soothing me. "It's okay. Don't tell me you've been worrying about it?"

I shake my head, eager to dispel any notion that I might be looking to hook up with somebody.

"No," I mumble. "I just didn't want you to think I hadn't appreciated the other night…"

"Not at all." Edward reaches out and carefully tucks a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "To be honest, work's been pretty hectic, so I've been keeping a low profile." His face breaks into his trademark crooked grin again. "We've had a group of cougars wanting to move here from Skala, so I've been busy organizing accommodation for them. Gotta keep the ladies happy!"

I smile nervously, unsure of how best to respond.

"You wanna get together later?" Edward stands again, positioning himself between my eyes and the blazing sun, making it look as if there's an aura of light emanating from around his body.

_My God, Adonis has nothing on this!_

"Um, yeah, sure," I reply, wondering briefly what he has in mind.

"Fantastic! I'll probably be able to make it to Christos' Cocktail Bar some time after ten. See you there?"

"Uh-huh." Damn. So he isn't going to be around until later…

* * *

><p>"One, two, three, shot!"<p>

There's a couple in the bar clearly trying to see who will capitulate first, having spent the last hour trying a variety of Christos' special cocktail shots. The latest was a B52 – very tasty, but lethal, as far as I'm concerned.

I'm nursing a white wine spritzer, playing with my bracelet in an attempt to avoid checking my watch yet again. Yawning, I can feel my eyelids drooping; the heat and sea air have combined to make me feel incredibly sleepy.

Another Luther Vandross track is next up on the bar's music list, and the song has me tapping my foot in time to the rhythm. My mood dips suddenly, however, as I catch some of the lyrics, and my mind swings to thoughts of Jacob.

_Come back  
>You've been gone too long<br>You're all I need  
>And it's hard to carry on<br>Come back  
>You've been away too long<br>My heart is weak  
>From being strong<em>

I sigh heavily, realizing that I'm far from over our failed relationship. _Maybe I was wrong to come back here? _Checking my watch for what must be the millionth time, I resign myself to the fact that Edward is unlikely to put in an appearance after all – it's almost eleven – so I decide to call it a night. _No point sitting here looking all needy._

I bid my goodbye to Christos and head out into the balmy night, my way lit by the moon and occasional street lamps. Milos is such a small, sleepy village; I know I have nothing to fear.

Halfway through my walk back to the hotel room, I hear the sound of an approaching motorcycle. I try to ignore it, assuming it's just a local returning from a night out in Skala, but as the sound draws closer, I realize that the engine is slowing. I turn, temporarily fearful, and then heave a sigh of relief as I recognize Edward.

"Hey, Bella." He cuts the engine as he pulls up beside me. "You going back to your room?"

"Um, yeah." I push the toe of my sandal through the roadside sand. "I'm kinda tired, you know?"

"Sure. Listen, I'm sorry I didn't make it this evening." Edward parks his motorcycle and dismounts, walking around to get closer to me. "We had a bit of an emergency in Skala, and I had to go help out the rep there. Want me to walk with you?"

"If you want to." I try my hardest to be non-committal.

Edward reaches out to me, grasping my arm and pulling me in toward him. "I mean it, Bella," he says quietly. "I'm sorry. Please don't blow me off."

Wriggling my arm free, I walk on, my mind in a jumble. Part of me wants to get closer to Edward, but the other part is still smarting from my memories of Jacob. I remind myself that I'm not here in search of a relationship.

_Stop being a douche, Bella! He's apologized!_

I stop under a street lamp and turn to Edward. "It's my turn to apologize. I'm sorry, I'm just a little tired and crabby. Rain check?"

Edward looks up at the inky-black night sky. "Um," he mumbles, pointing. He breaks into an infectious, goofy grin. "Let me just walk with you, okay?"

I shrug, indicating that I'm happy for Edward to accompany me. Together, we make the short journey to my hotel in relative silence.

"You seem a little distracted," Edward murmurs as we approach the door to my room. We've hardly spoken, and I'm wondering what's going to happen next.

"Mmm," I agree. "I guess I'm just a bit down. I'm beginning to wonder whether it wasn't a little premature of me to think I could handle coming back here."

"Your ex?" Edward leans in, placing one hand on the door, effectively trapping me between him and my room. He smells fresh and warm, and I can feel myself liquefying in his presence. Slowly, he lifts his other hand and caresses my cheek, cupping and lifting my face so that our gazes meet. "You know, maybe I could help you forget about him…"

_God, he could probably make me forget my own name!_

I smile nervously. "I…I," I begin.

"Sshh," Edward soothes me. "Will you let me try just one thing?" He leans in further, his breath hot and sweet as he nears me.

I'm powerless, unable to stop myself from leaning in toward him, accepting his request. As his lips brush softly against mine, I feel a familiar surge of electricity course through me. It feels as though my brain has jolted in my skull, and my stomach flips with desire. I lean in to him, hungry for more, and Edward complies, wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me in toward his chest. We remain, locked in our embrace, mouths hungrily tasting one another, for what seems like an eternity.

But then Edward gently disengages himself from me, effectively breaking the temporary spell.

"Wow," he murmurs, his hand still holding the back of my head. "That was, um, intense."

I lower my eyes, suddenly shy. My emotions are a jumble. On the one hand, I feel that I could quite happily invite Edward into my room for more of the same; on the other, I'm wary of the dangers of a 'holiday romance'. It wouldn't do to get involved with him, with only a few days of my holiday left to enjoy. _And this wasn't what I came here for._

"Edward," I whisper, logic getting the better of me. "I should go…"

* * *

><p><strong>Friday<br>**

He's sitting at a corner table filling out forms, looking sweaty and sexy and delicious, all at the same time.

"Um, Edward?" I approach him cautiously, anxious not to be seen as a nuisance.

He looks up, smiling. "Bella!" Standing, he takes my hands, turning them both so that he can gently kiss my knuckles. "To what do I owe this honor?" He flashes a crooked smile once again.

I look up at him. _Holy Mother of God – he's perfection personified!_

"Um, I was just wondering whether you'd be free at all this evening? I'm kind of stuck for something to do…" I cringe at the fact that I have exposed myself so obviously.

Edward's familiar grin crosses his features.

"I have to head over to Skala again this afternoon, but my shift ends at about nine tonight. If you don't mind eating late, we could maybe grab something when I get back? Have you been to the Fotis Taverna yet?"

Edward is talking about one of the traditional family-run tavernas in the centre of the village, which I remember eating at when I first came to the island with Jake. I recall the delicious moussaka we shared, but don't want the memory to spoil Edward's suggestion.

"Not for a long time," I reply, attempting to sound positive. "That sounds like a great idea."

"It's a deal. I'll pick you up at nine. And this time, I promise I won't be so late…"

* * *

><p>Nine o'clock on the nose, and there's a gentle tap on the door. I take a deep, nerve-calming breath, check my reflection in the mirror, and open the door to greet my visitor.<p>

"_Kalispera_,Miss Swan!" Edward stands in the doorway in all his tousled glory, a bottle of white wine in his hand. "Would you care for an aperitif?"

I smile. "I don't mind if I do. Would you care to join me on my balcony?"

Edward enters the room, pulling a corkscrew from his pocket as he saunters into the small hallway. I collect a couple of glasses from the kitchenette shelf and lead the way through the balcony doors. I chose this hotel for its fabulous views of the harbor, and it certainly hasn't disappointed. Placing the glasses on the little table, I pick up the matchbox and strike a match, lighting the citronella candles I've purchased.

"They don't smell too bad," I explain. "And they keep the mosquitoes at bay."

"Excellent thinking. Edward uncorks the bottle with expertise and pours two glasses of wine. Picking them both up, he hands one to me. "_Yassou!_"

"_Yassou!_" I exclaim, clinking my glass against his. I can sense the sexual tension in the air and wonder if Edward notices it too.

We sit, listening to the music from a nearby hotel being carried through the air, enjoying the sensation of closeness growing between us. Edward speaks of the years he has spent in the holiday business, and I share a little of my life back home.

An hour passes before my stomach begins to growl, indicating that I'm becoming increasingly hungry.

"Oh, excuse me!" I laugh, the wine having taken the edge off my nerves.

Edward chuckles and leans over, taking my glass and placing it on the table before us.

"I guess it's time we went to eat. Though, to be perfectly honest, I'd much rather not have to share you with anyone right now," he whispers, making my insides flip once more.

He rises from his chair, gently pulling me out of mine also. Drawing me closer to him, he wraps one arm around my waist and cups my face with his other hand. Music wafts across the breeze to us – the song couldn't be more fitting.

_I speak to myself sometimes, and I say, "Oh my  
>In a lot of ways, you're a lucky guy<br>Now all you need is a chance to try  
>Any love"<em>

_In my heart there's a need to shout  
>Dyin', screamin', cryin' let me out<br>Are all those feelings that want to touch  
>Any love?<em>

_What a world for the lonely guy  
>Sometimes I feel I'm gonna lose my mind<br>Can anybody tell me just where to find  
>Any love, any love?<em>

"Bella," Edward murmurs. "I want you so much. Tell me you feel it too."

There is no doubt that Edward wants me. His body is pushed against mine, revealing his very obvious need. _Oh God, yes I feel it. I want it too…_

"Edward," I speak softly against his chest. "I feel it too. I just don't know…"

It's as though I've burned him, his reaction is so swift.

"God, I'm sorry," he stutters. "This is so wrong of me. You probably think I'm a real douche. Please…" Edward sits again, his hands raking through his hair. "It's been so long…"

All of a sudden, I realize how selfish I've been. All the while I've been thinking only of _my_ feelings, _my _situation. I hadn't once considered the fact that Edward was actually wearing his heart well and truly on his sleeve – that he could, in fact, be lonely. He's worked so long in the holiday industry that he probably hasn't experienced the joy of being in a relationship for a very long time. Years in fact, judging by what he has told me.

I reach out, and grasp one of his hands, tugging gently to encourage him to stand.

"Edward," I whisper. "This." I gently place his hand just above my left breast, at the place where I figure my heart might be. "This isn't wrong." And reaching up, I place my lips upon his, offering him as much as I have to give.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday<br>**

Opening the door, I gulp as I see Edward standing before me. He looks stunning. The bright white of his collarless linen shirt compliments his bronzed complexion beautifully; his low slung chinos accentuate his slim hips. As always, his hair has that 'just fucked' look about it. _My God. He should come with a health warning._ It's my last night on the island, and Edward has begged me to spend it with him. He looked so forlorn when I hesitated. I decided I couldn't turn him down.

"Hi." Edward's lips break into a crooked smile.

"Hi," I reply shyly. I'm having difficulty coming to terms with the fact that we made out so readily last night – though I'm thankful that we didn't really get past second base – at least not technically. What went on in my head doesn't count.

"You ready?"

"Uh-huh." I lick my lips nervously. "I'll just get my purse."

"You might want to grab a jacket too." Edward's voice is smooth and suggestive. "I thought we'd take a ride." He gestures to his motorcycle parked beneath the balcony.

I look down at my legs, wondering whether I've dressed appropriately. I'm wearing my favorite summer dress; short and white with gold horizontal stripes that emphasize my curves. I look up questioningly.

"That's ok. Your legs will be fine." Edward grins. "After all, they're gonna be wrapped around me."

I gulp. _Okay. Stop panicking._ Picking up my purse and a light cashmere cardigan that I brought along for cooler evenings, I lock the door behind me and slip the key into my purse.

"Let's do this," I announce.

"Not before I do _this_," Edward replies, and he gently places his fingers underneath my chin and raises my face to his. Leaning down, his lips meet mine in a lingering, sensuous kiss.

Time stops for a moment as I immerse myself in the sensations that Edward's kiss produce. I marvel at how adept he is at eliciting an immediate sexual response, simply by kissing me. Jake was never able to do that, yet I always thought him to be a more than skillful lover.

Edward's lips slowly leave mine, and I'm returned to the present.

"Mmm," I murmur. "You took my breath away…"

He grins and leads me down the stone steps to the road below.

"I thought we'd head over to the other side of the island," he explains. "Unless you'd rather stay local?"

"No, I don't mind where we go," I reply, slipping my arms through the sleeves of my cardigan. "I've only been over there once, and that was a couple of years ago. There's an ouzeria over there, isn't there?"

"There is," Edward replies with a smile. "And they cook the best steak on the island."

Straddling his bike, he hits the kick-start and, once the engine is purring, holds out his hand. "Hop on – and hold tight!"

The ride across the island is exhilarating. All around us, tall pine trees sway, and the tangy scent of sea air is carried along on the warm breeze. As we ride deeper into the island's interior, I'm thankful for the bright full moon, which means that the lack of street lighting is less of a problem. I briefly wonder how we would fare, were the moon not present to light our way.

Thirty minutes later, we begin our descent into the Bay of Aponisos. The lagoon shimmers in the moonlight and I'm briefly reminded of when I swam here two summers ago. I thought that life had been good then. How wrong I'd been.

Edward skillfully maneuvers the bike down the narrow dirt track to the lone ouzeria. It's commonly used only by islanders, so I know the food will be good and the atmosphere congenial. Moreover, there'll be no need for Edward to act professional and detached. It's unlikely any of his current clients will be here.

* * *

><p>The meal is delicious and, after my second glass of local wine, I'm beginning to relax. Our conversation has been easy. It feels good to be able to talk about anything and everything with someone as easy-going as Edward. Dishes clatter in the kitchen, children play in a nearby sandbox, and gentle, lilting music drifts over the terrace to our table. For the first time in months, I feel myself begin to unwind. And yet, at the same time, I can feel my need for self-preservation begin to grow. It's my last night on this island, and I can't afford to become emotionally involved.<p>

"I wish you could stay here," Edward is saying as he reaches across the table to play with my fingers. "You'd love it, you know."

"Hm, I know," I reply, the warm breeze ruffling my hair. "But you'd soon get sick of me."

"Never!" Edward objects. "It would be so comforting to know you're there when I get home from work. You've no idea how lonely it gets."

"But you get to know a new bunch of people every week. How can you feel lonely?"

"Introducing a new bunch of tourists to the island every Monday can hardly be called _getting to know_, Bella." Edward draws imaginary speech marks in the air to emphasize his point. "Besides, most of them just want to lie in the sun all day and have no intention of discovering what else the island has to offer."

"Or, more specifically, what _you_ might have to offer?" I trail my fingers through the breadcrumbs on the table, my lips twitching into a wry smile.

"I don't do that kind of thing, Bella," Edward replies, disappointment apparent in his voice.

"So what's happening here?" I gesture in the air between us. "I mean, _I'm_ a tourist…"

"You're different." Edward lowers his head for a moment. "I've never done this before."

* * *

><p>We stroll together along the shoreline, the music from the ouzeria growing ever more distant. Glancing up at the sky, I'm amazed at how many stars I can see – far more than I would ever see back home. An involuntary shiver courses through my body when I think of having to return there and leave the magic of the island – and Edward - behind.<p>

"Cold?" Edward wraps his arm more tightly around my shoulders.

"No, not really," I reply softly. "It's just so beautiful here. It's breathtaking."

"The only thing here that's breathtaking is you." Edward stops and pulls me toward him. "Bella, I don't know how to say this, but you do something to me. I've never felt this way before." He looks down at me, his emotions apparent in almost every pore of his being.

"I can't fathom why your ex hurt you so badly, Bella. What sort of a man would do that?"

"Um, a man who no longer loved me?" I suggest, surprised that Edward has remembered what I told him about my failed relationship. "A man who didn't have the balls to just come right out and tell me he'd found someone else?"

I shrug out of Edward's grasp and turn to face the lagoon, tears pricking my eyes. I'm angry with myself for still feeling hurt by Jake's actions and surprised that it's still affecting me so much.

"Edward, he made his decision long ago. I just didn't see it. I was so stupid, so blind. He knew the only way I would ever let go was if I caught him with someone else." The nauseating scene that spelled the end of our relationship comes flowing back into my consciousness, causing bile to rise temporarily in my throat. My breath hitches as I attempt to conceal a sob.

"Honey, hey, don't cry." Edward steps toward me and wraps his arms around me from behind. Leaning back, I feel his warm chest rise and sink behind me as my teardrops fall silently, slowly.

Turning, I bury my head into his chest. "I'm sorry," I mumble. "I didn't want to spoil this evening."

"You haven't, my sweet," Edward replies, his voice soothing me. "Come, let's go find somewhere a little more comfortable."

* * *

><p>The ride back to Milos feels somewhat subdued. Speeding along the primitive road surface, Edward has to swerve a couple of times to avoid the ubiquitous potholes, but his skill with the bike is more than a match for the area. As we pass the first few dwellings of the sleepy town, he decelerates and winds expertly through the narrow lanes.<p>

Approaching the marina, I expect him to take a right and head to my hotel. Instead, he swings left and continues to drive until we're nearing the village limits again. Just before the lane becomes a dirt track, he pulls up outside a small bungalow with darkened windows. I look at him quizzically as we dismount from the bike.

"The night's still young, Bella." Edward points at his watch. "I thought, maybe, you'd like a nightcap?"

Unlocking the heavy wooden door and switching on the hall light, Edward leads me into the building.

"It's not much, but it's home," he announces with a grin. "At least for now."

* * *

><p>The two-room bungalow is compact and quite sparsely furnished, with a small wooden table and chairs in one corner adjoining an open kitchenette. A two-seater sofa strewn with magazines and newspapers sits in the other corner. The small coffee table in front of it appears to serve as Edward's desk; paperwork and a laptop take up most of the space.<p>

"Would you like some Metaxa?" Edward asks, picking up a bottle from the kitchen counter. "I could mix it with Coke for you, if you prefer?"

"That'd be nice, thanks." I look around, wondering where Edward sleeps. "Um, could I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, it's just through there." Edward points toward a second door. "Don't take any notice of the mess."

I walk through the door and find myself in a second small hallway, with a door on either side. I open the left hand one and realize, embarrassed, that I've answered my own question. Edward's double bed is unmade and basic – white sheets and pillowcases, plain wooden bedframe – standard hotel issue. I quickly close the door again, realizing that I don't want to be found snooping. I know so little about him and his lifestyle, really. It feels rude to go prying into his private space.

Choosing the door on my right, I discover Edward's small but neat bathroom. I wash my hands, rinse my mouth, and splash water onto my face, determined to prolong my last night here. Gazing at my reflection in the mirror above the basin, I give myself a silent pep-talk. I think I've a pretty good idea of what is likely to happen over the next few hours.

Satisfied that I don't look completely like a needy loser, I return to the main room to find that Edward has disappeared. I look around, wondering where he may have gone, when I hear music drifting quietly from his bedroom. He reappears – barefoot – at the door, looking so incredibly sexy and smolderingly hot that I feel as though I might die a little inside.

* * *

><p>"Come," he whispers, holding out his hand. "Please, Bella, come with me."<p>

I am completely powerless as he gently leads me through to his bedroom. The space is dimly lit and fragrant with scented candles, and I can hear the smooth voice of Luther Vandross singing quietly in the corner. Edward has straightened the bed and turned down the sheet, creating a vast white canvas upon which we can both lay. _He must have guessed I'd be unable to say 'No'._

_I need to have you next to me in more ways than one  
>And I refuse to leave till I see the mornin' sun<em>

_The time is right, you hold me tight  
>And love's got me high<br>Please tell me, 'Yes' and don't say, 'No'  
>Honey, not tonight<em>

_Move a little closer to me, you owe it to yourself  
>And I will selfishly take a little for myself<br>And it's because of you  
>That love won't let me wait<em>

_The time is right, turn down the lights  
>And take my hand,<br>We'll take a flight and spend the night  
>In a Wonderland<em>

_And I need to have you next to me in more ways than one  
>And I refuse to leave till I see the mornin' sun<br>Creep through your window pane  
>Because love won't let me wait<br>_

"We don't have to do anything, if you don't want to," Edward murmurs. "I just want to hold you, Bella."

I hesitate for a moment, and then feel as he gently tugs me toward him. "Please…"

He sits on the edge of the bed and, placing his hands on either side of my waist, gently moves me between his thighs so that his face is on a level with my breasts. I place my hands softly onto his shoulders to steady myself.

Gently, Edward lowers his forehead, resting it against my body, then begins tentatively moving his hands lower until they reach the top of my cheeks. Carefully, he begins kneading them, pulling me closer toward him with each pass. The effect on me is instantaneous, and once again I can feel myself relaxing into his touch. I feel that he has awakened something latent in me – something that I have no power to resist.

"Bella?" He looks up, his eyes searching for my approval, for any sign that I'm prepared to give to him what he so longs to give to me.

I look down and move my hands from his shoulders, bringing them up to cup his beautiful face.

"Oh, Edward," I whisper, desire and lust coursing through me. "Yes…Please."

Slowly, he stands and returns my gesture, tilting my face upwards to his. "I want this so badly," he murmurs as he leans down to kiss me.

The tenderness of Edward's lips against mine cause my heartbeat to quicken. I can feel the warmth gushing through my entire body, causing my nipples to harden and my skin to tingle. Opening my mouth infinitesimally, I gasp as I feel Edward's tongue probing my lips, searching. As our tongues meet, the fire in my core races south, merging at the apex of my thighs. I moan quietly, moving my hands through his hair, willing him to take me here and now.

Edward breaks the kiss slowly and steps to one side, briefly removing his hands from my body. I feel temporarily bereft. He begins to unbutton his shirt, his fingers fumbling as he struggles to find each one.

"Here, let me," I murmur, as I reach out to help.

Deftly, I undo the final two buttons and peel his shirt away, exposing his bronze chest adorned with a smattering of golden hair. Edward inhales sharply as my fingers travel down his chest, circling each nipple, before moving lower to unfasten his belt.

"Not yet," he hisses. "Let me see you first."

Lifting my arms, he signals for me to keep my hands held high while he begins to bunch my dress up over my thighs, agonizingly slowly. He gathers the fabric at my waist, and then slowly lifts it over my breasts and head, teasing it up over my arms.

He gasps as he takes in my cream lacy bra and matching thong, and I secretly thank the deities above that I decided to pack something sexy at the last minute.

"My God, Bella," he pants. "You're stunning."

Gently, he lifts me and places me in the center of his bed. I'm beyond aroused, intoxicated by his very presence.

He stands again, loosening his belt and letting his pants fall to the floor. My breath hitches as I catch a glimpse of the bulge in his boxers, and I squirm over to reach for him, aching for his touch.

"Come to me, Edward," I beg. I can't believe I'm feeling so uninhibited.

Edward joins me on the bed, scooping me into his arms.

"You're so tiny, so fragile," he breathes. "Let me hold you, please."

Together, we wrap our arms tightly around one another, and Edward buries his face into my hair, inhaling me hungrily. His erection nudges against my abdomen, and I feel myself quiver with expectation as my sex begins to swell. _The anticipation is killing me!_

"I don't want to hurt you," Edward breathes as he maneuvers his body beneath mine. "Come, lie on top of me, baby."

I comply, laying my body along Edward's lithe torso, feeling his bulge growing beneath me. I'm so turned on at this moment that I feel I would do anything for him. Carefully, I place my hands on either side of his body and prop myself up; giving him what I think must be the most spectacular view of my breasts.

"Edward, there's something I'd like to try," I stammer. I never really enjoyed it that much with Jake, but right now there's nothing I want more than to take Edward into my mouth.

"Whatever you want, my sweet," he replies. "I'm yours."

Slowly, I slide down Edward's body, parting my legs to straddle his as I do so. I reach down and circle each of his nipples with my tongue, eliciting a hiss of pleasure from his lips.

"Oh, Bella," he groans. "You have no idea what that does to me."

In fact, I do, because, as I venture further down his abdomen, I can feel his erection straining, eager to be freed from his boxers.

"Edward," I whisper against his taut muscles. "Let me take off your clothes."

I sit up carefully, straddling his thighs, and roll his boxers down agonizingly slowly. His erection springs free, taking me by surprise. _He's truly huge!_ Shuffling a little farther down, I lick my lips eagerly, causing him to twitch in anticipation of what I am about to do. Slowly, tantalizingly, I lower my head and, with a final peek through my lashes, I take him into my mouth.

"Aah," he hisses, straining to stop himself from bucking into my throat. "So warm, so soft."

The feeling is beyond amazing. He fills my mouth in a way Jacob never could, and I'm hungry for more. I carefully work him with my tongue, moving my mouth up and down his length, swirling the tip each time I pass it. Bringing my hand to the base, I mimic what I'm doing with my mouth, gently squeezing along Edward's shaft in time to my ministrations.

"Mmm," I hum as I concentrate on relaxing my throat.

The vibrations obviously shoot through him, and he gasps as I take him deeper. The sensation is mind-blowing for me, and from the sounds that Edward is making, its clear that he's feeling it too.

"So…good…Bella," he stammers. "Honey – aah! – you're gonna have to stop."

Slowly, reluctantly, I ease off.

"Mmmmm," I smile, looking up into Edward's blissed-out features. "You taste delicious."

"That was so good," he gasps. "But now it's my turn. Turn around, my sweet."

My sex twitches in anticipation as I do as I'm told and carefully turn to face Edward's feet, still straddling his thighs.

"Bend over baby, and come closer," Edward breathes. "I need to taste you."

His strong hands grip my hips, and he pulls me back towards him, causing me to fall forward onto my forearms. My breasts swing beneath me, tickling Edward's thighs, and as he pulls me closer to his face, they graze his erection. _Aah! That feels so hot!_

Edward stills for a moment, prying my thighs further apart, and I can feel my glistening sex being exposed to him, swelling in anticipation. "My God," he whispers. "What a beautiful sight."

I can barely contain my desire to be touched by his delicious mouth. Gently, he reaches forward and enters me with a single, long finger, sliding it in and out slowly and bending it to reach that special spot deep inside of me. With his other hand, he reaches forward to the sensitive nub between my thighs and begins to circle his fingers there slowly, sensuously. I can feel the ecstasy rising within me as Edward tends to my every need.

As my legs begin to shake with impending orgasm, Edward stops briefly, and then pulls me down toward him to taste my arousal. Softly, he runs his tongue between my folds, up and down, circling the bundle of nerves each time he reaches it, all the while keeping my legs pushed wide apart. I look up briefly, and, seeing that his erection is within my reach, I lean over and bury him hungrily inside my mouth. _I can't get enough!_

"Hmm," we moan in unison at the complete sensory overload.

I can feel my orgasm building as Edward continues to lap at me, his tongue dancing across my sensitive skin and stopping every once in a while to enter me. As I hover on the brink of ecstasy, I widen my legs even further and still, willing him to devour me as the fire begins to take hold in my abdomen. With a final thrust of his tongue, Edward sends me over the edge, and I moan with abandon as wave after wave of deliciousness explodes through my body, my entire lower half throbbing with untold pleasure.

In the corner, Luther serenades us both. _I know you want to. Girl, I know you want to. _The song couldn't be more fitting.

Edward groans then, lifting me from his face. "Baby, I need you. Let me be inside you, please."

There's nothing I want more right now, and I begin to turn around.

"No," Edward grabs my hips again. "Stay facing that way. I want you to feel me."

I turn to look at him, temporarily confused.

"Trust me…" he whispers.

I slide forward eagerly to perch over Edward's erection, and hear the no longer familiar sound of a condom wrapper being torn. Having carefully rolled the protection along his length, Edward gently, slowly, holds me in position over him. Slowly, he lets me lower myself down, stretching and filling me as deep as he can go. We hiss in shared pleasure.

Gently, Edward helps me find a rhythm, lifting me, and then letting me take him deep inside again.

"Oh, baby, you feel so good…"

My pace increases as I feel myself swell, gripping him even harder. My legs are spread wide and are beginning to tire when Edward grabs my thighs and deftly flips them back so that I'm lying prone on top of him, my arms reaching out toward his feet. And yet, amazingly, he's still inside me, and thrusting, thrusting, filling me to my very core.

I would never have thought this position would be possible, yet it feels so amazingly wonderful for us both. The friction of his body beneath me reaches my sweet spot and I gasp at the sensation, feeling my body rapidly build to a second crescendo. I've never felt so thoroughly stretched and filled and _fulfilled _before – _this sensation is incredible!_

"Ungh!" Edward's thrusts and moans spur me on, and I can feel the fire growing in my lower body anew, gathering pace.

"Baby, I can't hold on much longer," Edward gasps. "Can you… Are you close?"

"Oh God, Edward. Yessss." I've been transported to another universe – one in which I transcend reality – where only I and Edward exist in our own sweet bubble of ecstasy. He makes me feel whole once more.

"Bella!" With a final groan Edward thrusts again, and I feel him twitch and pulse inside me in blissful release. Once again, he carries me over the edge, and we find ourselves falling, falling into an orgasmic haze…

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday<br>**

I wake, groggily, wondering for a moment where I am. Untangling the sheet from between my legs, I turn and see Edward sleeping blissfully at my side. He looks angelic, peaceful. I gaze in wonder at his tousled hair, his strong jaw, and the faint shadow of stubble that has appeared on his face while we've been sleeping. My heart sinks. I don't ever want to leave.

* * *

><p>"Bella?" Edward's voice is soft in my ear, coaxing me gently from my dreams. "Baby, it's almost eleven."<p>

I groan and turn over, willing reality to disappear. I can't face it.

* * *

><p>"Babe, you really need to wake up now."<p>

I sense the growing urgency in Edward's voice and can smell the tantalizing aroma of freshly brewed coffee. Reluctantly, I open first my left eye, then my right, trying to take in the bare surroundings of the bedroom. It seemed so much more intimate last night.

"There you are!" Edward smiles down at me.

He is dressed casually in a faded t-shirt and board shorts. He has showered and is freshly shaven. I feel scruffy and unclean in his presence.

"Ugh." I feel incapable of coherent words.

Edward sits on the side of the bed, reaching out to brush my hair from my face.

"Hey, beautiful," he murmurs. "I've brought you some coffee."

"Thanks." I'm having real difficulty summoning up any enthusiasm. The stark realization that I'll be leaving the island today has soured my mood. _Fuck my life!_

"Are you okay?" Edward sounds genuinely concerned.

"Uh-huh." I'm trying, I really am, but I just feel like crying right now. "I should go. I need to get packed."

Silence fills the room.

"Bella."

"Edward."

We speak in unison. Real life is hitting us head on, and it's a low blow. There's no escape, though. We both knew this would happen.

* * *

><p>It's six in the evening, and I'm ready and waiting, albeit reluctantly, at the harbor. Edward is in full tour rep mode, ensuring that everyone knows where they need to be once we reach Piraeus. I realize that we probably won't have much time – or privacy – to say our 'goodbyes'.<p>

His eyes flicker to me, his pain apparent. I don't know how to respond.

I never expected this to happen. I didn't come prepared. I hadn't even wanted it. I had arranged this holiday in order to recharge my batteries, and now everything has become complicated. _Fuck my life! This is almost worse than when Jake and I split up!  
><em>

* * *

><p>It's nine o'clock, and I'm in line to check in at desk twenty-two. I feel physically sick, knowing that I'll be boarding a plane destined for home in just over an hour, and Edward will remain here, ready to greet a new group of tourists as they arrive. My heart sinks, imagining how he might single out another lone traveler…<p>

* * *

><p>Ten fifteen. My flight has been announced over the loudspeaker. Frantically, I attempt to peer over the heads of other departing tourists, searching for Edward. I glimpse what I think is his tousled, multi-colored hair, but there's no way I can make my way through the throng without being at serious risk of missing my flight.<p>

I toy briefly with the idea of missing it anyway.

_Oh God, this sucks!_

A channel appears in the crowd, and I briefly catch sight of Edward standing with some of his colleagues, comparing clipboards. He looks happy, I think.

_Please, just look up. Notice me. Please. I need to know that what we had was real…_

The final call for my flight is announced...

* * *

><p><strong>This is the original ending to the story, which I altered for the one-shot I submitted to the WeHeartIt competition. I'd love to know what you think of it, so please use the Review button down there!<strong>

**CC x**


End file.
